The present invention relates to methods and apparatus for joining an end of a first web to an end of a second web by means of adhesive tape, preferably double-sided adhesive tape, glue or the like.
It often becomes necessary after the formation and/or treatment of web-like material, such as paper web material, to join the ends of webs in a so-called static joint, i.e., with the web being stationary. It is important to join the ends of the web in a manner such that the joint produced will not impair the runability of the resulting web during post-treatment operations. For example, it may be necessary to remove damaged or low-quality lengths of the web or add a new length of web material to an existing web.
Web joints of the type described above have in the past usually been formed by hand. The difficulty inherent in the joint-forming operation is that the web should be maintained in a relatively taut condition uniform over its broad width. It has also proven to be difficult to obtain a uniform quality in several joints formed in the same web. It is not uncommon for the quality of a joint to be so poor that the web will break in the area of the joint as the web is subjected to subsequent converting operations.
According to one known arrangement for joining the ends of webs to each other, a length of tape is attached to a machine roll anc the web cut a short distance from the tape. The tail of the web being pulled is folded over itself and torn along the margin of the tape. A protective band previously applied to the tape is then removed and the end of the pulley web is carried to the machine roll and pressed onto the tape. The tail of the pulley web is then folded and torn off. A joint formed in this manner can be aplied both in topside as well as underside running of the web.